Fury Element
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: En un mundo donde los elementos tiene forma material y se puede usar su poder libremente con un contrato,el mundo esta a punto de ser consumido por la oscuridad debido a este poder.Haruka, es una chica con un triste pasado y decide enfrentarse al grupo Dark Souk causantes de todo mal que hay,junto con su grupo, se embarcan en un viaje para cumplir sus objetivos
1. La guardiana de acero

_**Fury Element **_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Guardián de acero**_

El pueblo era lentamente consumido en llamas; se oía los gritos de desesperación y dolor, dentro de ese pequeño infierno un niña de alrededor 7-8 años corría tratando de que las llamas no la lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba, su cabello era negro color azabache y sus puntas eran algo desorganizadas, vestía un kimono de color verde que resaltaba con sus ojos color esmeralda

-¡Mamá!- grito desesperada llamando a su progenitora, pero paro su correr al encontrarla, pero nunca espero verla en el suelo no lo quería creer pero su madre estaba _muerta._

Delante de ella estaba un hombre de mediana edad, tenía el cabello color blanco peinado hacia atrás y un mechón de color morado que pasaba a través de su cara, usaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos color gris y además parecía llevar una especia de uniforme

-¿te vas a poner a llorar?- pregunto con molestia, al ver a la niña arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo y con lágrimas en sus ojos

-debes aprender que nunca se puede vivir sin sufrimiento, pequeña niña… el mundo es muy cruel y debes aprender eso- dijo formando una sonrisa sádica, la pequeña se sorprendió al ver como una ráfaga de fuego iba directo a ella, lo único que pudo alcanzar a escuchar fue las últimas palabras de su madre "lo siento Haruka"….

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó una chica de cabello negro mientras se despertaba, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente

-otra vez lo mismo- susurro para sí misma levantándose y estirándose en el proceso, se metió a la ducha, y se podría ver una cicatriz que atravesaba parte de su pecho

-Haruka ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto entrando al cuarto una chica de baja estatura, su cabello era largo de color castaño y era medio recogido por un moño rosa pálido, vestía una blusa de color blanca con mangas largas, con un trapo rosa amarrado a su cuello (dándole el estilo de una colegial) y una falda del mismo color, con unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta sus muslos, su piel era blanca y sus ojos color marrones y encima tenía unas gafas que la hacía ver más Moe

-si aquí estoy, Mokoa-chan - respondió la peli negra saliendo de la ducha

-era para decirte que el desayuno estaba listo- aviso la castaña y acto seguido salió del cuarto. Haruka se terminó de vestir y salió a comer algo ya que le empezaba a dar hambre.

Ambas chicas salieron de la pequeña casa en la cual Vivian; Haruka vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra debajo, una blusa de tiras gris, junto unos pantalones algo desgastados, y su calzado eran unas botas negras, haciéndola lucir como toda una delincuente.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño mercado que no quedaba muy lejos, cuando llegaron una señora algo mayor los atendió

-qué bueno que llegan chicas- dijo con una exagerada desesperación abrazando a la pobre Haruka quien se mostró algo incomoda

-buenos días señora Dreyar, ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto amablemente Mokoa

-últimamente están robando mucho este local, siempre suele ser a la misma hora, soy una pobre anciana y no sé qué hacer al respecto- alego desesperada abrazando más fuertemente a la peli negra

-tranquila la ayudaremos- respondió Mokoa manteniendo su sonrisa amable

-¿Cuál es el súper plan?- pregunto emocionada Haruka, cuando por fin se soltó de la señora

-esperar a que sea la hora- respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba el té, la peli negra bufo por lo bajo, durante una hora estuvieron jugando cartas, tomando el té y haciendo cosas para evitar el aburrimiento, pero Haruka ya se empezaba a estresar

-¡MALDICION! ¿¡Cuando vendrán esos idiotas!?- pregunto al límite de su paciencia a Mokoa se le corrió una gota en la sien

-creo que hay vienen- dijo algo nerviosa la castaña, Haruka esperaba algún ladrón que fuera fuerte, pero nunca espero que los ladrones fueran unos…niños

-¿no pudo con unos niños?- pregunto con algo de enojo reprimido

-si son unos pequeños demonios, casi nunca puedo atraparlos- respondió haciendo un teatro Haruka golpeo su frente con su mano, dándose cuenta que era el trabajo más estúpido que le habían encargado

-bueno no fue como esperábamos- comento Mokoa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-terminare esto rápido- mascullo la peli negra y se dirigió a los niños con autoridad, los niños asustados al verla gritaron impresionados

-¡un monstruo! ¡Retirada!- exclamo uno de ellos y salieron corriendo, una vena sobresalió de la frente de la chica

-¡YA VERAN MOCOSOS!- exclamo con furia dando a lugar una divertida persecución

-iré a alcanzarla- suspiro Mokoa, no era necesario saber hasta dónde se fueron ya que a la esquina la vio con una pose de autoridad y los tres niños en el suelo con varios chichones

-creo que te pasaste un poco- menciono la castaña llegando a escena

-claro pero no dicen nada cuando 3 mocosos roban todos los días el mercado- dijo con sarcasmo, se llevó a los inconscientes chicos hasta el mercado a pesar de que a mitad de camino se despertaron

-¡ahora discúlpense!- ordeno demandante, los tres chicos se disculparon inmediatamente para no enojar más al demonio

-así que por favor no vuelvan a hacer eso- pidió Mokoa con una sonrisa amable que los tranquilizo, los tres asintieron y se fueron a casa

-me recuerda a nuestra infancia- menciono Haruka con algo de nostalgia

-pero nosotras no robábamos- contesto Mokoa

-no es por eso ¬¬- ambas rieron al recordad su infancia

-gracias chicas, desde que ustedes llegaron han ayudado mucho a este pueblo- hablo la señora con un brillo alrededor

-no me parece- dijeron las dos chicas avergonzadas

Por cierto ¿irán al festival de la luna?- pregunto con curiosidad, ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas

-no me gustan las fiestas, hay mucha gente- contesto Haruka, imaginándose como seria si fuera: todos disfrutando mientras ella estaba sentada en un rincón comiendo pastel

-qué pena hoy que habría un pastel de chocolate- menciono la mujer esperando una reacción

-definitivamente iré- exclamo cambiando completamente su actitud

-si es por pastel de chocolate tu harías lo que fuera ¿cierto?- comento Mokoa con una gota al estilo anime

-es una delicia de los dioses claramente por eso lo amo- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Mokoa suspiro cansada su amiga nunca cambiaria.

Llegaron a la celebración la cual estaba llevándose a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, se sorprendieron al ver como estaba decorado, luces de color azul brillante que no era muy vistoso pero daba la sensación de que era un lugar mágico, varias mesas donde había comida, música suave en fin todo lo que necesitaba una fiesta y por alguna extraña razón la luna era de color azul

-¿Por qué la luna es azul?- pregunto Haruka esperando que no fuera por culpa de que tuviera mala vista

-es raro que te intereses en esto Haruka-chan, ¿solo viniste por el pastel?- pregunto una mujer a sus espaldas, la peli negra no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa

-Annie-san, c-claro que no vine por la celebración- respondió negando con ambas manos

-pero tú misma dijiste que al terminar de comer pastel volveríamos a casa- dijo con inocencia la castaña, poniendo mas nerviosa a la oji verde

-Mokoa-chan ¿pero qué dices?- "¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces?" se lamentaba internamente, Mokoa debería estar agradecida de que fuera tan tierna o sino posiblemente se vería con el demonio "ahora no me dejara comer pastel T^T"

-Haruka debes aprender a saber las tradiciones de tu pueblo, esta fiesta es importante para todos ya que se celebra solo una vez cada 10 años, ya que la luna se vuelve azul por la bendición del espíritu del agua y el viento, además el evento más importante es cuando a media noche empieza a caer una escarcha sagrada que cura cualquier enfermedad, además que tiene otros poderes- termino de relatar la mujer quien era rubia de ojos color azul oscuro, vestía una camisa a rayas con los 3 primeros botones, y debajo una blusa de tiras color negra con unos pantalones e color café y unos zapatos negros

-¿cómo pueden creer en espíritus?- pregunto con enojo

-¿acaso no sabes la leyenda de los guardianes?- pregunto Mokoa y ella negó

-se dice que hace muchos años, los espíritus elementales: Fuego, Agua, Viento, Agua, Acero, hielo, Arena, Tierra, Oscuridad, Luz, Nieve y Niebla tomaron una forma física y decidieron ayudar a los humanos, cuando un humano estaba a cargo de un elemento es considerado un guardián- explico Mokoa con gran sabiduría

-estoy orgullosa de ti –felicito Annie mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Mokoa no pudo evitar avergonzarse

-eso no me importa- bufo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Cómo que no mocosa? Los guardianes son parte fundamental de Shirayuki- alego la mujer, en ese momento pueden oír los sonidos de un disparo yo una gran torre de fuego a menos de 20 metros

"_A veces es gracioso pensar cuán rápido puede perseguirte tu pasado, nunca basta con olvidarlo después de todo si nunca lo enfrentas él y todos tus miedos volverán cuando menos lo pienses" _

Haruka se sorprendió mucho al ver como una silueta salía de esa torre de fuego el mismo hombre que hace varios años atrás le había arrebatado todo, aquel hombre que arruino su vida

-inútiles habitantes de Shirayuki, yo el primer general de Dark Soul: Rouge Evans, vengo a tomar este pueblo para volverlo parte de nuestro sistema- explico el sin quitar en ningún momento la sonrisa sádica que llevaba consigo, la misma sonrisa que Haruka vio al momento de ver a su madre morir. Los gritos de angustia no se hicieron esperar, Haruka en un ataque de ira tomo una espada que estaba cerca de ahí, estaba cegada por la venganza

"¡no volverás a arrebatarme mi felicidad!" pensó recordando a todas aquellas personas que la habían apoyado en el tiempo que había estando ahí, los días en que se notaba la buena vida a pesar de no ser ricos, y sin más decidió aventarse hacia el primer general, pero cuando menos piensa el fuego la rodea y todo se volvió negro en ese instante "es mi fin" pensó con tristeza antes de no poder oír nada más….

"¿dónde estoy?" se preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos, al lado de ella vio a Mokoa con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Haruka!- exclamo la castaña aferrándose a la peli negra, la cual estaba algo confundida

-p-pensé que no te vería otra vez- gimoteo ella llorando más fuerte, Haruka noto que estaba bajo tierra por el olor y además de que estaba completamente oscuro y había algunas gotas cayendo

-tranquila, mira que estoy bien- dijo en un vano intento de tranquilizarla, Mokoa se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas restantes

-ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto angustiada, notando como Haruka se levantaba

-es obvio ¿no? Acabare con Dark Soul- respondió con determinación tenía el ceño fruncido

-pero…pero es imposible ellos pueden usar el poder de los elementos, estamos en clara desventaja solo somos dos en un ejército de miles - exclamo Mokoa sorprendida se negaba a perderla a ella era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo tuvo que presenciar algunas muertes de sus seres queridos al tratar de escapar y no podía evitar sentirse culpable

-no todo está perdido- dijo Haruka moviendo un poco su hombro

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con clara curiosidad Mokoa

-mi madre me dijo que había un tesoro escondido en mi antigua casa, cuando estuviera en problemas lo encontrara- respondió no recordaba mas ya que en ese tiempo solo era una niña y bueno no prestaba mucha atención que digamos

-tu antigua casa está en Maito ¿no? Ese lugar es uno de los más importantes de Dark Soul- alego la pequeña

-lo sé, pero no importa que pase me iré con o sin ti- Mokoa suspiro y se levanto

-tienes una quemadura en el hombro derecho, respiraste mucho dióxido de carbono, razón por la cual te desmayaste, no creas que te dejare sola- regaño con un pequeño puchero, Haruka no pudo evitar recordad cuando se ganó esa cicatriz en el pecho y lo último que le dijo ese tipo "el amor hace débiles a las personas"

-además… prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado ya que me enseñarías a ser más fuerte- termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa, la peli negra sonrió a pesar de que la quemadura le dolerá más que el mismísimo infierno

-gracias- susurro ella, estaban dispuestas a salir del refugio, pero, antes decidieron hacer un plan para tomar el camino más fácil. Salieron del refugio y Haruka no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver su segundo hogar totalmente destruido igual que el primero, oía los mismo gritos y el mismo llanto, sabía que no podía enloquecer ahí mismo tenía que ser fuerte por Mokoa, pasaron hábilmente por el destruido lugar, ahora la luna parecía estar tiñéndose de un rojo perfecto para la situación, aunque eso le daba igual a Haruka debía conseguir un transporte lo más rápido posible, noto como Mokoa se quedaba quieta en su lugar

-¿Qué haces? Debemo…- no pudo terminar ya que vio lo mismo que Mokoa: Annie era cruelmente asesinada solo por defender a un par de gemelos, Mokoa lloro y Haruka apretó sus puños en forma de frustración

-prometo hacer justicia- mascullo por lo bajo con su mirada oculta tras su flequillo y rápidamente se llevó a Mokoa de ahí. Llegaron por fin salir de la ciudad, en ese momento la pequeña castaña cae de rodillas

-ya no aguanto más- susurro tapándose los oídos mientras más lagrimas caían por su ojos, hace un rato estaban riendo y jugando, no podía creer que ahora haya tenido que ver aquellas escenas

-escuchame, debemos ser fuertes por ellos…para algún día poder hacer justicas por ello, si te quedas aquí y te atrapan no podremos obtener lo que queremos ¿entiendes?- Mokoa asintió y se levantó, Haruka sabía que había sido algo ruda pero era la verdad

-después de todos los humanos son los únicos que disfrutan verse sufrir entre si- susurro viendo como las cenizas se esparcían por el aire, dio la vuelta dejando aquel escenario de tristeza y desesperación tras de sí, pero al hacer esto no pudo notar como la escarcha de la que hablaba Annie empezaba a cubrir la ciudad conteniendo las llamas para que solo estuvieran en ese territorio sin que pudiera dañar a nadie más.

Por suerte lograron tomar un coche, bueno con eso me refiero a que Haruka dejo al conductor noqueado, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, además de haber tomado su mapa. Hasta que por fin después de unas largas horas, vieron el amanecer y con eso el lugar de nacimiento de Haruka

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- pregunto Mokoa al ver cómo era toda una fortaleza

-sígueme- ambas chicas llegaron hasta un sitio muy apartado

-es un pequeña túnel que encontré en mi infancia esta conectado por toda la ciudad y además por alguna razón tiene una entrada cerca de mi casa- explico ella, Mokoa se mostró impresionada ambas entraron, el túnel tenía el suficiente espacio como para que alguien de muy alta estatura estuviera ahí, después de unos tropezones y bichos raros Haruka abrió la escotilla, la luz del sol se había vuelto más fuerte que antes, Haruka salió primero para asegurarse de que no hubieran enemigos. Cuando ya no había nadie a la vista pudieron ver la antigua casa de Haruka, la cual estaba algo destruida y quemada por los acontecimientos anteriores

-qué recuerdos- susurro y acto seguido entro con Mokoa siguiéndola

-espera aquí mientras busco el tesoro- la castaña asintió y se quedó esperando en la sala, Haruka subió hasta la habitación de su madre, una gran sentimiento de nostalgia la tomo ya que pudo ver una foto de ellas dos juntas

-esto fue antes de mi cumpleaños- no pudo evitar formar un sonrisa triste, así decidió buscar donde estaría el supuesto tesoro

10 minutos después~

-¡¿Dónde rayos podría estaré?!- mascullo por lo bajo pisando fuertemente el piso, hasta que sintió una de las baldosas hueca

-espera…- toco el suelo esperando ver un compartimiento secreto o algo así, y si tuvo éxito la extrajo exitosamente y vio que adentro había una caja, la cual era de acero y tenía algunos adornos muy elegantes, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad; abrió la caja y vio una flor de acero dentro

-¿esto es el gran tesoro?- se preguntó decepcionada tomando el objeto en mano, al tocarlo una brillante luz se apodera de la flor dando forma a un halcón, pero no uno normal su plumaje era de color gris metálico

-¿Qué rayos?- maldijo por lo bajo

-soy Komumaru el espíritu del acero, sabía que vendrías Haruka- comento el halcón sorprendiendo enormemente a la chica

-¿Cómo un halcón puede hablar? Espera ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-soy un espíritu no un animal, solo tome esta forma física, además, Agatha me encargo cuidarte y enseñarte a ser una guardiana- explico, Haruka no podía creer que su madre hubiera guardado un secreto tan grande, si tenía un elemento eso significaba que…. ¡su madre era una guardiana! Además no podía creer que su madre la hubiera dado esa tarea a un espíritu. Un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Mokoa!-exclamo asustada saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, vio que su amiga estaba amarrada y había varios tipos de Dark Soul mirándola con interés

-oye tu pájaro, si me convierto en una guardiana ¿puedo vencer a estos idiotas?- pregunto notando como ellos preparaban sus armas

-mi nombre es Komumaru, además si podrías vencerlos, pero recuerda tu y yo seremos uno solo a partir de ese momento- respondió esperando una respuesta negativa

-acepto- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, dicho esto Komumaru se convirtió en varios pétalos y se convirtió en la flor que era originalmente pero esta vez siendo un accesorio en el cabello de Haruka, además de que la peli negra tenía una espada en mano

-esto se volvió interesante- susurro totalmente confiada empuñando la espada, era más ligera que la mayoría, pero a la hora de luchar parecía ser mejor en muchos términos. Se abalanzo sobre el grupo, con gran habilidad pudo vencer a unos cuantos de un solo golpe, pudo llegar hasta Mokoa y con un corte la desato

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto, Mokoa asintió y ambas se prepararon para luchar. A pesar de la imagen de niña tierna d Mokoa parecía que si sabía luchar ya que pudo vencer a unos tipos.

Luego de unos 10 minutos ya habían formado una montaña de soldados de Dark Soul, Komumaru volvió a su forma halcón pero la flor seguía en el cabello de Haruka

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Mokoa, como si no le sorprendiera que un halcón (que parecía ser de acero) saliera de la nada

-es mi espíritu- respondió con simpleza

-soy Komumaru el espíritu de acero- se presentó el ave

-un gusto soy Mokoa Lobster- dijo Mokoa inclinándose levemente, Haruka chasqueo la lengua llamando la atención de ellos dos

-Komumaru… si eras el espíritu de mi madre ¿Por qué no la ayudaste cuando pasó ese día?- pregunto con un enojo reprimido

-eso es porque estaba sellado, si ella no hubiera puesto ese sello sobre mí, te juro que la habría ayudado. Debía cumplir la promesa- respondió con gran pesar en su voz

-¿Cuál promesa?- pregunto Haruka

-debía esperarte y hasta que ese día llegara estaría conteniendo mis poderes- respondió, luego de eso se formó un largo silencio

-Komumaru-san ¿hay otros elementos que no hayan sido tomados por Dark Soul?- pregunto Mokoa de repente

-no estoy muy seguro, he estado en esa caja por años me he es imposible saber lo que paso con los otros espíritus- respondió

-¿si vamos al monte Fuji? Se supone que ahí es donde se dio lugar los espíritus elementales ¿cierto?- sugirió Haruka, Mokoa se sorprendió

-pero ese lugar queda en el bosque de la muerte- menciono la castaña con mucho miedo

-eso no es nada es un lugar agradable- respondió Haruka

-por algo tiene el nombre "bosque de la muerte" pero si Haruka dice que no es malo debería ir ¿no?- susurro, pero por dentro de verdad no quería ir a ese lugar.

En algún lugar de la misma ciudad, un chico rubio corría desesperado huyendo de varios soldados, pero irónicamente el llevaba el mismo uniforme que ellos, corrió tanto como pudo pero se dio cuenta de que era su fin ya que estaba en un callejón sin salida

-maldición-mascullo por lo bajo, y justo cuando cree que es su final ve como cada soldado es vencido.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: esta historia es 100% original, asi que espero que no haya plagio... o moriran okno**

**Rin: espero que les guste este nuevo projecto que fue creado en una clase de matematicas**

**Haruka-sama se despide y espera que deje su opinion acerca de la historia**


	2. Cosas Inesperadas

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

_**COSAS INESPERADAS**_

El chico rubio vio que era su final al notar el filo de la espada en su cuello, el chico tenía su cabello algo alborotado varios mechones caían sobre su cara y uno más que caía por el centro, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y su vestimenta era igual a la de un soldado

-¿no podemos solucionar esto de alguna forma?- pregunto nervioso, notando como la espada dejaba en paz de cuello

-tal vez, pero sabes mocoso las consecuencias serán terribles. Estarías mejor muerto- respondió con una sonrisa burlona el soldado, en ese momento el rubio sonríe victorioso, juntando las palmas estas se envuelven en fugo y golpea en el estómago al sujeto

-adiós imbécil- empezó a correr agradeciendo que había una distracción adelante, así que tenía que enfrentarse a unos pocos, y justo mientras volteaba a verlos con una sonrisa victoriosa y sacándoles la lengua choca contra algo, o alguien

-lo sien…- se iba disculpar al ver a Haruka frente a el

-ten más cuidado, idiota- regaño ella con una mirada amenazante mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-claro yo tratando de ser amable pero no me doy cuenta que trato con un demonio- habla con sarcasmo haciendo que una vena resaltara en la frente de la chica

-ser mejor que te retractes- advirtió chocando frente con frente con obvio odio

-¿así que quieres luchar?- pregunto el chocando puños, antes de que Haruka respondiera, Mokoa entra a escena

-¡no hay tiempo para eso, vienen más!- aviso ella preocupada de que su amiga pusiera en juego su vida solo por una estúpida pelea

-tsk, ahora mismo ambos tenemos un objetivo, así que quieras o no tenemos que trabajar juntos, imbécil- dijo ella chocando espaldas contra el

-mi nombre no es imbécil, es Sting Midorashi- ella le dio igual ante esto

-necesitamos una distracción- murmuro ella pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos dos la escucharan

-¿tienes algún poder?- pregunto Haruka al rubio, Sting se mostró algo indeciso si decirle o no

-mis guantes, pueden crear fuego- respondió, las dos chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron, Haruka por alguna razón tenía una vista mejor, podía detectar objetos a larga distancia; tal vez es parte de ser un guardián. Detecto un tarro lleno de petróleo frente a ellos

-cuando te diga lanza una pequeña llama al frente- susurro cerca de él, Sting no estaba muy seguro de lo que planeaba, pero se sorprendió al ver como esa extraña chica tenía una pequeña cuchilla en manos, bueno no sería ten impresionante si no hubiera visto como creaba de la nada un objeto peligroso de la nada, vio como ella lo lanzaba varios lo esquivaron, pero el verdadero objetivo no era ellos, era el tarro rojo que tenía una señal de inflamable en él. Sting se sorprendió de que ella lo hubiera visto a esa distancia pero a la vez sintió como las cosas se habían vuelto algo más fáciles. Cuando el espeso líquido salió lanzo una pequeña llama que término en convertirse en un muro de fuego, aprovechando eso el trio salió del lugar, llegaron por donde Haruka y Mokoa habían llegado, pasaron el túnel y ahora se encontraban fuera de la ciudad

-Gracias chicas, les estaré agradecido toda la vida- dijo Sting sentándose en el suelo y dando un largo suspiro

-bueno es un gusto, soy Mokoa Lobster y la chica de allá es Haruka- se presentó la castaña con un amable sonrisa

-soy Sting Midorashi, de nuevo gracias- volvió a decir aliviado, Haruka por primera vez noto la ropa que el llevaba

-¿te crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué haces con el uniforme de Dark Soul?- pregunto tomándolo del cuello

-no lo soy, fui reclutado a la fuerza pero logre salir- respondió con algo de dificultad

-si claro, y esos guantes te lo dieron ellos ¿no?- Sting se puso tenso, no porque estuviera mintiendo sino por el hecho de que nada convencería a esa chica

-pero Haruka, el no parece una mala persona, además nos ayudó para salir de ahí- menciono Mokoa y Sting no pudo evitar sentirse más agradecido con la pequeña

-Mokoa-chan siempre tan inocente, ellos son capaces de lastimarse entre ellos- explico la peli negra

-te lo explicare ellos me estaban persiguiendo por huir, además si es posible tú me mataras apenas haga algo sospechoso ¿cierto?- Haruka lo soltó, se alejó de él y se sentó lanzando una que otra maldición

-Sting-san ¿tú también eres un guardián?- pregunto Mokoa al ver cómo podía usar el fuego

-no lo es- respondió Komumaru apareciendo en el hombro de Haruka

-¿c-como lo supiste?- pregunto Sting, sin darse cuenta de que el halcón hablo

-es porque no tienes un espíritu, como este pájaro de aquí- contesto Haruka en una pose Tsundere

-es porque Dark Soul está creando nuevas armas, no lo entiendo muy bien pero parece que puede combinar elementos y armas, haciéndolas más fuerte. Estos guantes son solo un prototipo por así decirlo - respondió el, los tres se mostraron sorprendidos

-¿Cómo habrán logado algo así?- se preguntó Mokoa

-debió ser un experimento de varios años, la energía elemental es muy inestable- comento Komumaru

-¿Por qué un halcón puede hablar?- pregunto con una gota en la sien

-es el espíritu de acero no es un simple pájaro- respondió con el ceño fruncido la peli negra

-bueno tenemos que ir al bosque de la muerte- dijo Haruka levantándose

-¡¿CÓMO PIENSAN IR A UN LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO?!- se exalto el rubio

-yo viví ahí por 7 años- respondió Haruka sin darle importancia

-yo provengo de ese lugar- dijo el halcón

-Haruka dice que no es un sitio peligroso- comento Mokoa sin mucha seguridad que digamos, Sting los miro como si fueran un bicho raro, bueno si tenían un pájaro que hablara no podían ser normales

-¿todos los espíritus son pájaros?- pregunto Sting pensando en un pájaro de fuego

-no, cada espíritu toma la forma que sea igual a la personalidad del guardián, por ejemplo Haruka: es agresiva, rápida, resistente, pero si se le entrena pude llegar a ser muy afable- respondió Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso último

-Ja, yo ¿afable?- pregunto con claro sarcasmo, a todos se les hizo una gota al estilo anime.

En cambio en un lugar aparte se puede ver como una fortaleza era destruida, y una chica de cabello dorado, recogido en una larga coleta, llevaba unas bolsas llenas de armas y escapaba tan rápido como podía

"lo siento chicos, les falle" pensaba mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus dorados ojos.

-ya hemos caminado mucho, estoy cansada- se quejó Haruka, y bueno desde esa mañana estaban caminando

-creo que iré por comida- dijo la peli negra

-si quieres puedo ir yo- sugirió Sting

-eres muy débil y posiblemente traigas algo venoso sin saberlo- respondió ella y Sting sintió un golpe en su orgullo masculino

-¿siempre es así?- le pregunto a Mokoa

-ella suele ser así cuando conoce a las personas pero luego se vuelve un poquito más amable- respondió con una sonrisa, estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que Haruka llego

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso?- pregunto impresionado

-tener un halcón es muy útil, el pescaba mientras yo conseguía frutas- respondió con una sonrisa de confianza

-por su forma deduzco que es un halcón peregrino- menciono Mokoa mirando más de cerca al espíritu

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Haruka comiendo una manzana

-bueno tiene un gran tamaño, además por la velocidad en la que llegaron- respondió con gran sabiduría

-Sting-san ¿vas a venir con nosotras?- pregunto Mokoa, el rubio se mostraba algo indeciso

-es el bosque de la muerte, el lugar más tenebroso de todo el país, ¿estarías dispuesto?- dijo Haruka en un intento de asustarlo

-creo que si, además no tengo un sitio al cual volver, esos malditos de Dark Soul me arrebataron todo- respondió apretando fuertemente sus puños

-buenas noticias, este pequeño grupo busca destruir a ese gran y tirano imperio- menciono Haruka, Sting las miro extrañadas

-¿no creen que es imposible?- pregunto pensando que era un broma

-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos e igual que tú, ya no nos queda nada- respondió, Sting noto como Mokoa formaba una mueca de tristeza y sus ojos parecían brillosos como si quisiera llorar

-sería buena idea acompañarlas, además yo también quiero destruir a Dark Soul- respondió, a Haruka se le ilumino un poco la mirada. Comieron hasta que llenaron sus estómagos, y durmieron bajo el cielo estrellado. Sin darse cuenta de que toda la comida que tenían era tomada por un desconocido que había aprovechado su descuido.

Al día siguiente:

Haruka se encontraba enojada, más que enojada; un maldito se había atrevido robarle

-¿no crees que exageras?- pregunto Sting sin darse cuenta de que libero al demonio

-¡MIRA IDIOTA, NADIE, PERO NADIE ME ROBA! Es como decir "me robaron dinero, no es importante" eso demuestra que eres un sumiso con la naturaleza- grito incoherencias mientras golpeaba otro árbol (no contra el maltrato a arboles).

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano, se encontraba la misma rubia que antes, como ya era de día se podrían apreciar sus ropas que consistían en una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón de color camuflaje que era algo ancho

-fue muy fácil robarle comida a esas personas… ¡Itadikamasu!- celebro en su interior con una gran sonrisa, al dar el primer bocado a una manzana sintió varias miradas sobre ella, si como suponía eran animales salvajes que fueron atraídos por tanta comida

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- su grito resonó en todo el bosque.

-¿oyeron algo?- pregunto Haruka obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de todos, así que decidió dejarlo pasar

-¿pero quién podría robarnos comida aquí?- se preguntaron los tres, pensando que podría ser un ermitaño, un animal muy inteligente o posiblemente alguien que quisiera morir en las manos de Haruka, todos voltearon a ver al sentir el ruido de una estampida, se quedaron en blanco al ver a un chica correr de unos animales hambrientos que estaban detrás de ella, la chica sin mirar al frente termino chocando contra Sting y Haruka con su mirada que asustaría a cualquiera espanto a los animales.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Mokoa ayudando a levantar a la chica, y nadie ayudo a Sting que estaba mareado por el golpe

-gracias- susurro la rubia, Haruka la miro mejor y quedo algo sorprendida

-¿eres Kasumi?- pregunto mirando a la chica quien la volteo a ver confusa

-¿Haruka?- pregunto ella, al verla mejor se dio cuenta de que si era ella

-¡mucho tiempo sin verte, pensé que nunca te volvería ver!- exclamo con felicidad abrazándola con fuerza

-sí, si lo que digas ¡ahora suéltame!- pidió ella en un regaño, Kasumi se separó de Haruka y miro a los acompañantes de esta

-¿Cómo conociste a Haruka?- pregunto Mokoa interesada mientras seguían caminado

-éramos vecinas, y a pesar de ser una niña era muy competitiva- respondió con algo de nostalgia

-¡tú eras la que siempre quería superarme!- se defendió ella, en eso notan como Komumaru llega del cielo y se posa en el hombro de Haruka

-hay una ciudad cercana, podríamos llegar en una hora- aviso el halcón y como era lógico Kasumi se puso nerviosa

-¡U-UN PAJARO QUE HABLA!- exclamo sorprendida

-es el espíritu de acero, Komumaru- dijo Haruka cansada de que cada persona se sorprendiera exageradamente, después de que todos se presentaran…

-eso significa ¿Qué eres una guardián?- pregunto ella y Haruka asintió con orgullo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y por cierto ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-bueno no te lo había dicho pero me uní a la resistencia junto con mi hermana, y ella le toco en otro cuartel así que no sé dónde está, además mi base fue destruida por un infiltrado y de milagro logre salir con vida- respondió con algo de tristeza en lo ultimo

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el ambiente

-bueno decidí acabar con Dark Soul- respondió con simpleza Haruka

-como una resistencia pero Haruka sería la líder- completo Mokoa

-no me parece- murmuro Sting disgustado ante la idea, pero fue cruelmente ignorado

-¿has descubierto algo sobre Dark Soul?- pregunto Haruka con esperanzas

-bueno han perfeccionado un dispositivo que se llama "Pandora Box" que toma la energía elemental y la convierte en un arma, no es tan fuerte como el elemento en si ya que solo tiene una pequeña porción, pero de todos modos hace mejores a las armas, es algo muy peligroso si se sale de control y eso que la mayoría de espíritus elementales esta junto a Dark Soul- explica Kasumi seriamente

-ahora debemos saber cómo lo lograron y saber cuántos elementos hay sin guardián- añadió Komumaru pensativo

-ya quiero llegar al bosque de la muerte- exclamo emocionada

-¿ese sitio no es peligroso?- pregunto con miedo la rubia

-claro que no son solo rumores- dijo Haruka restándole importancia

-deberíamos tomar un descanso, estoy cansada- dijo Mokoa arrodillándose abruptamente

-de acuerdo, pero ya casa llegamos debemos retomar el camino- concluyo Haruka y todos asintieron cansados

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Sting-kun- pregunto interesada Kasumi

-bueno mi abuelo era minero, así que un día encontró mucho oro, unos soldados de Dark Soul se enteraron así que decidieron tomarlo, pero mi abuelo se negó diciendo que era su tesoro, entonces yo aprovechando que solo era uno lo golpee, pero al día siguiente vino con su escuadrón y me obligaron a ser un soldado, a mi hermana y a mis abuelos los mandaron a otro lugar, y termine aquí gracias a ellas dos- termino de relatar

*véase el capítulo 1*

Luego de que Haruka terminara su historia decidieron salir de ahí, pero todavía muchos no sabían con certeza la historia de Haruka

-¿Qué hiciste luego de que Dark Soul tomara a Maito?- pregunto Kasumi curiosa, Haruka solo les había dicho como había obtenido el elemento

-después de ver morir a mi madre, el primer general casi me mata por primera vez, y me encontré con un hombre que podía transformarse en dragón-

-¡¿DRAGON?!- exclamaron los tres sorprendidos

-sí, me llevo a vivir con él en el bosque de la muerte por 8 años, para que luego el muy maldito me abandonara a mi suerte en un pueblo cercano- dijo esto último con mucho enfado

-¡KAINEN JURO QUE TE MATARE!- grito al aire provocando que todos tuvieran una gota al estilo anime, después de media hora por fin llegaron a la ciudad, el gran cartel decía "Bienvenidos a la tierra santa de las armas" se extrañaron por ese extraño apodo, pero bueno siguieron su camino y entraron a una tienda que resulto ser de armas

-vaya no esperaba que los jóvenes se interesaran tan rápido por las armas- comento una voz, todos miraron al señor, quien tenía algunas arrugas a causa de la edad, su cabello naranja pálido tenia canas, y una barba del mismo color

-soy el dueño de este lugar ¿Qué necesitan?- pregunto sin quitar en ningún momento esa cálida sonrisa

-algunas armas- pidió Kasumi

-Ropa- respondió Sting mirando con disgusto el uniforme de soldado

-el baño- dijo avergonzada Mokoa.

-me encanta esta ropa- dijo Sting quien ahora vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, sobre esta un chaleco con dos distintos tonos de naranja, unos pantalones color azul y unos zapatos deportivos y por supuesto los guantes de color naranja fuerte que tenían una llama en el centro

-pareces una fogata- insulto Haruka comenzado así una pelea.

-adoro estas nuevas armas- dijo Kasumi teniendo en manos unas cuchillas en forma de media luna atadas con dos lazos de color azul eléctrico

-esos lazos son especializados pueden sostener a más de tres personas- comento el dueño y Kasumi tuvo que aguantar la emoción

-Hay un sitio de entrenamiento atrás por si quieres probarlas mejor- sugirió él y ella asintió

-¡yo también quiero!- exclamo Haruka como una niña pequeña, ambas fueron al sitio de entrenamiento y Haruka tomo una espada que le ofreció en amable señor quien era llamado: Gary. Mokoa miraba como los tres practicaban con mucho esfuerzo

-¿Por qué no vas tú también?- pregunto una mujer de pelo verde y corto al lado de ella

-no quiero que se burlen- respondió apretando la tela de su falda

-deberías intentarlo ¿no crees?- aconsejo la chica Mokoa volteo a mirarla pero por alguna razón ella ya no estaba

-Mokoa-chan ¡ven aquí!- exclamo Haruka a lo lejos sorprendiendo un poco a la castaña quien asintió nerviosa. Estuvieron haciendo varias cosas durante todo el día, bueno necesitaban un descanso después de todo lo que habían vivido, Haruka tuvo una sonrisa mientras dormía.

En un lugar parecido al coliseo se podía apreciar en el balcón a 2 figuras

-parece que entre los nuevos invitados esta un elemento, es interesante ¿o no jefe?- dijo la mujer, cabello color verde y ondulado, sus ojos color morado, tenía un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con una botas de color negro

-¿podría ser el cool elemento acero?- pregunto el sujeto al lado, quien hacia un baile extraño

-ninguno de ustedes se puede meter con el guardián, yo seré el primero en enfrentarla- regaño una voz que parecía robótica, ambos voltearon y vieron como en el gran trono había un hombre de tamaño considerable además que parecía llevar una armadura.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. La verdad sobre la tierra de las armas

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

_**LA VERDAD SOBRE LA TIERRA DE LAS ARMAS**_

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka fue una de las primeras en despertar, el cuarto en el cual dormido tenía 4 camas en total, suficiente espacio para sus compañeros, Mokoa dormía abrazando fuertemente la almohada, Sting tenía todas las sabanas desordenadas y podía caerse en cualquier momento, sería muy gracioso ver eso; Kasumi estaba durmiendo normalmente con el cabello suelto, el cual llegaba hasta su cintura y era algo ondulado. Haruka decidió salir notando que era algo temprano y no sería buena idea despertarlos, al salir noto que no había ninguna sola alma en el pueblo

"esto me recuerda a un libro que leí, al final la chica se da cuenta de que en la ciudad la cual vivía, estaba en realidad llena de fantasmas y pensando que se volvió loca se suicidó y formo parte del lugar, asustando a los turistas… genial Haruka eres un genio al pensar eso en este momento"- pensaba la chica con un mal presentimiento

-¿también lo sientes?- pregunto Komumaru generándose en su hombro, sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿Qué ratos te pasa? ¿Por qué apareces de esa forma?- pregunto algo enojada

-no deberías alterarte, este pueblo me da mala espina, será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible- sugirió el halcón con seriedad en su voz, la peli negra asintió y entro al pequeño cuarto de hospedaje, despertando prácticamente a todos a gritos

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Mokoa aun adormilada, rascando su ojo derecho

-¡debemos salir de aquí!- aviso ella, los otros dos ya estaban despertándose completamente

-¿Por qué lo dices? Este lugar es muy agradable incluso podría vivir aquí- comento Kasumi estirándose un poco

-es verdad, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto Sting

-este lugar es muy misterioso y lo mejor sería irnos rápidamente para evitar inconvenientes- respondió ella, todos se miraron entre si pensando en que hacer. Decidieron ir a la tienda de Gary, para ver si era cierto lo que les había dicho Haruka, y era verdad la ciudad estaba desierta, era casi increíble pensar que solo ayer estuvo esa ciudad llena de vida; al entrar a la tienda, todo se esfumo.

Al despertar, lo primero que notaron era que estaban en un sitio oscuro, al tratar de moverse estaban amarrados a una silla con una resistente soga

-¿Haruka?- pregunto Mokoa algo preocupada, ya que con la poca luz que habida solo notaba dos figuras al lado de ella, que posiblemente serian de Kasumi y Sting

-¡Malditos déjennos salir de aquí!- exclamo Sting enojado tratando de romper la soga, pero era imposible, una luz se prende frente a ellos, lo suficiente como para ver que estaba al frente, ahí sorpresivamente se encontraron a Gary

-Gary-san por favor déjenos ir- pidió en vano Kasumi

-eso es imposible, si yo mismo fui el que los encadeno- respondió, tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante una respuesta así, ya que era un viejo que parecía agradable

-todo esto fue para conseguir el elemento acero el cual tiene su amiga- prosiguió el. Mokoa se sorprendió, no sabia como se habían enterado de que ella tiene un elemento, a menos que… se dieran cuenta de Komumaru, pero ¿Cuándo se enteraron? Debió ser justo antes de irse a dormir, cuando ellos estaban en su cuarto, o también pudo haber sido cuando ella estaba entrenando, accidentalmente uso un poco de su poder.

-¿Dónde está Haruka?- pregunto preocupada Mokoa, si querían obtener el elemento posiblemente algo malo le tendría que haber hecho

-ella está en otro lado, su poder es más problemático, así que la pusimos en algo más resistente- respondió una voz femenina llegando al lugar, su cabello era verde claro y corto ondulado, sus ojos color grises con, un vestido blanco que no llegaba más allá de sus rodillas color blanco, y unas botas de tacón color negro

-y este viejo nos ayudó muy coolmente- dijo otra voz al lado de la mujer, tenía una cara de simio un estúpido afro de color azul oscuro, con unas gafas de sol. Su vestimenta era igual a un traje de gala color blanco, y una camiseta azul oscura debajo; mientras hablaba daba unos pasos de baile algo raros

-Miryan, MonkeyBoy. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Mchine está aquí también?- pregunto algo alterado ante la presencia de ellos dos, Kasumi se mostró algo sorprendida al oír el nombre de ellos, pero decidió mantener la calma

-nosotros nunca nos fuimos, solo esperábamos el momento justo para aparecer- respondió Miryan relamiéndose los labios

-ahora nos toca deshacernos de las personas que nos estorban en nuestro Cool objetivo- concluyo MonkeyBoy dando una vuelta. Ante esta respuesta todos se mostraron algo tensos, y notaron como Gary comenzaba a sudar frio tal vez posiblemente porque no se esperaba eso.

En algún otro lugar, exactamente donde había una gran esfera de hierro. Ahí dentro estaba Haruka todavía inconsciente, al ir despertando se alteró un poco, golpeo la dura superficie con mucha furia

-¡Maldición! Sabía que no debía confiarme- mascullo con enojo, mientras trataba en vano de conseguir una salida

-deberías guardar fuerzas, niña- dijo una voz algo gruesa afuera de la esfera, sonaba como un hombre

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto con mucha frustración de no poder salir y verle la cara

-como es tu ultimo día, no perderé nada con decirte. Soy el 13avo general: Mchine, aquel que tomara tu elemento, y con ello tu vida- respondió fríamente, Haruka en vez de asustarse mostro en cambio más determinación

-debes estar jodiendo. Cuando salga de esta cosa te las veras conmigo, idiota- respondió ella escupiendo las palabras, noto por las pesadas y metálicas pisadas, que él ya se estaba yendo.

-esperen, esto no era parte del trato- reclamo el desesperado. "acaso el ¿no quería hacernos daño?" se preguntó Mokoa

-si lo sabemos, pero cambiaron los planes- respondió con una sonrisa retorcida la mujer

-¿a qué te…?- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un golpe por parte del tipo con afro lo hizo desmayarse

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Gary-san?!- exclamo algo enojada la rubia mirando retadoramente al dúo

-nada malo, solo no queremos ver a unas molestas moscas- respondió con simpleza la mujer

-es hora de acabar coolmente con estos mocosos- dijo MonkeyBoy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Sting quema la soga con sus guantes y detiene el ataque del simio. Kasumi igual se liberó, ya que ella con varios años en el grupo de la resistencia aprendió unos trucos esenciales; ayudo a Mokoa a salir y ambas se pusieron en defensiva

-*suspiro*… parece ser que no saben nuestro verdadero poder- comento Miryan con una mano acariciando su sien, luego abruptamente cambia a una sonrisa totalmente psicópata y de la nada una raíz gigante sale del suelo y atrapa a las dos chicas, la raíz tenía muchas espinas como el tallo de una rosa lastimando a Mokoa y a Kasumi

-¡chicas!- exclamo preocupado Sting mirando la escena, pero al no prestarle atención a lo que tenía en frente, obtuvo una patada directamente a la cara por parte de MonkeyBoy

-no te olvides de esta cool pelea que tenemos- dijo el cara de simio con una sonrisa

-¡Deja de decir estúpidamente "cool" eso es repugnante!- alego Sting enojado

-bueno te dejo al chico a ti- ordeno Miryan y como si las raíces estuvieran vías lanzaron a Mokoa y a Kasumi lejos, con tal fuerza que dañaron el techo

-e_stamos en problemas_- pensó Kasumi viendo el piso muy cerca, a pesar de que ambas aun estuvieran a gran altura, Kasumi pudo sacar sus dos armas e hizo que cada lazo de azul eléctrico sirviera como un parachoques, al menos así lograron salvarse de unas heridas mortales. Mokoa miro alrededor dándose cuenta dl lugar en cual estaba

-esto es… ¡un coliseo!- exclamo ella sorprendida, todo se encontraba vacío, trato de encontrar un sitio donde posiblemente pudiera estar Haruka; pero su concentración fue puesta en los secos pasos de los zapatos de tacón, que posiblemente hayan sido de Miryan y no se equivocaba, la mujer estaba allí a una distancia considerable con una mirada que parecía ser de superioridad. Era como un depredador con sed de sangre viendo a sus nuevas presas

-ara, ara, no esperaba que salieran vivas de ese lanzamiento. Por lo que puedo ver, tu, la rubia esta entrenada ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto viendo fijamente a Kasumi

-creo que eso no importa mucho ahora- respondió retadora la rubia, la peli verde sonrió como si hubiera sido divertido haber visto su reacción

-espero que me den un buen entretenimiento, chicas- acto seguido las dos mismas raíces gigantes salieron tratando de atraparlas, pero Mokoa y Kasumi lograron esquivar el ataque. Mokoa notaba como las raíces se movían al compás de las manos de Miryan, como si fuera un maestro guiando al grupo, gracias a ello pudo evitar más fácil los ataques

-Kasumi, así nunca podremos ganar… tenemos que encontrar un punto ciego y atacarla, yo seré la distracción- susurro Mokoa cerca de ella, más o menos entendía las tácticas del enemigo. Si no se equivocaba sería muy fácil ayudar a Kasumi a que lograra darle un golpe

-_primero ataca directamente, luego cuando esquivo da otro ataque a uno de los lados, parece que únicamente puede usar dos raíces ya que no la he visto usar más. Pero debo tener cuidado posiblemente tenga un as bajo la manga_- todo paso como predijo la castaña y ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ella, como para darle un golpe directo, pero no se esperaba que de la nada que ella hubiera "Creado" otra raíz cubriéndose perfectamente el frente, dejando desprotegida su espalda

-¡Ahora!- exclamo Mokoa, Miryan ni se inmuto y al voltear a ver a Kasumi, otra raíz ya había evitado el ataque de la rubia, mandándola a volar lejos

-no tiene ningún punto ciego, ¿Cómo podremos vencerla?- se preguntó Kasumi con preocupación

-debemos intentarla atacar, creo que puedo idear algo- respondió Mokoa, no lo queria demostrar, pero, estaba tan preocupada como Kasumi. Miryan era fuerte y ambas chicas estaban muy heridas, si seguían así posiblemente no saldrían vivas.

-ya me canse de ustedes, ni siquiera me han hecho un rasguño- murmuro con algo de desagrado la mujer, extendió su brazo, señalándolas y acto seguido millones de pequeñas raíces; ambas chicas quedaron completamente rodeadas, los ataques fueron muchos y les dejaron heridas leves, pero de todos modos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlas sangrar. Mokoa abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar como eran algo débiles, Kasumi igual lo noto y las corto muy fácilmente. Miryan dio un grito de dolor ante esto e hizo desaparecer las raíces

-creo que ya descubrí su debilidad…- comento Mokoa, se encontraba ya muy cansada y posiblemente su plan seria su última oportunidad. La castaña le susurro a Kasumi un par de cosas

-dejen de hablar y prepárense para despedirse de sus vidas- dijo Miryan cansada de la situación, las dos raíces gigantes volvieron a aparecer a su lado, Kasumi se incorporó y la miro con determinación

-Ara, parece que ya se pusieron serias. Por fin- murmuro con interés, acto seguido se relamió los labios, ese duelo sería muy interesante para ella.

Kasumi fue al frente, ahora las cuatro raíces la atacaban a ella, Kasumi esquivaba, pasando entre ellas, corriendo hábilmente como si de un lobo se tratara, y cuando Miryan creyó que ya la tenía acorralada, se dio cuenta de que las raíces se enredaron entre sí; justo cuando iba a hacer millones de pequeñas raíces para escapar, Kasumi lo corto todo de un golpe

-es imposible- musito ella tosiendo sangre, y cuando menos los esperaba, Mokoa había dado el golpe final, justo en la espalda de esta. Así es como Miryan cae totalmente sin energías

-al menos ya ganamos- suspiro aliviada la castaña

-fue algo duro, ahora solo quiero tomarme un largo baño- dijo Kasumi viendo los pequeños rasguños

-¿Cómo los descubriste?- pregunto ella con la mirada oculta, mientras Mokoa la ataba para que ella no pudiera escapar; su aspecto deplorable no era de confianza

-al principio me confundí un poco, pensé que eras un guardián, pero al ver que en toda la batalla solo había 4 raíces, empecé a sospechar; pero no me confié tan fácil, me tomo otro tiempo darme cuenta de que además cada una de ellas representaban tus extremidades, cuando golpeábamos algunas tu también sufrías los daños, pero ahora que las hemos destruido, me he dado cuenta de que alguna forma que te implantaron una planta parasita. Si no te la quitan, no podrás volver a usar tus brazos o tus piernas- empezó relatar ella

-por ultimo. Cuando hiciste todos esas pequeñas raíces, fue lo esencial para saber que solo podía usar 4 en tamaño grande; creo que no necesito decir más, sino fuera por la habilidad de Kasumi posiblemente no te hubiera podido vencer- concluyo, Miryan la miro impresionada por unos segundos, para luego bajar su mirada y formar una sonrisa algo sádica

-tu podrías vencer a ese tipo, lo único que te falta es fuerza y posiblemente te vuelvas…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya empezó a toser fuertemente para luego perder la conciencia

-está en su límite, se ve que esa planta parasitaria le arrebata una gran cantidad de energía, si hubiera seguido esforzándose su vida también se hubiera reducido- explico ella parecía algo seria

-por eso le mentiste para que se quitara esa cosa ¿o no?- pregunto Kasumi mirándola divertida

-s-sé que estaba mal, pero a pesar de ser el enemigo… sigue siendo una persona, no quiero ver morir a nadie- susurro esto último con algo de vergüenza, Kasumi sonrió al ver que tan blando era el corazón de la chica

-lo que dijiste era cierto, pero, era obvio que no estaba completamente conectada, o sino ya habría muerto- Mokoa se puso totalmente nerviosa, Haruka le había enseñado que no debía mostrarse tan débil ante las personas, noto como Kasumi se recostaba para descansar un poco, Mokoa la imito.

Dentro del calabozo, Sting peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con MonkeyBoy, el cual usaba unas estúpidas poses de baile que eran muy efectivas para el contrataque...

-Maldicion esto no va a funcionar- mascullo por lo bajo prendiendo sus puños en llamas

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
